true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Radiant Accuser/Total Darkness Proposal: Akumaro Sujigarano
My first Total Darkness Proposal, the secondary villain from Samurai Sentai Shikenger, Akumaro Sujigarano. You might be familiar with his Power Rangers Counterpart Serrator, who I'll probably propose at a later point. What is the work? Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (2009-2010) is the 33rd entry of the long-running Super Sentai franchise. This is the series that adapted Power Rangers (Super) Samurai, serving as the revival series of the Saban Brands era its western counterpart, the Power Rangers franchise. For centuries, there has been a war between humanity and the Gedoshu, creatures who emerge from the depths of the underworld and cause fear and terror to those around them. To fight against these creatures, the Emperor of Japan ordained five clans of samurai to fight against the Gedoshu threat three-hundred years in the past, forming the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. These samurai possess the abilities of "Mojikara", which allow for them to manipulate the kanji (Chinese characters) of the Japanese language to draw upon abilities and ordain themselves with the elements to fight the threats. They likewise utilize "origami" (folding gods) to fight against these creatures "second life", which turns them into giants which rampage through the nation. For 17 generations, the war between the Shinkenger and Ayakashi continued, with slight reprieve given due to a massive sacrifice of the former leader to temporarily stop the Gedoshu leader, Dokoku Chimatsuri. However many years later, with the Gedoshu beginning their attacks again and Dokoku rerising to flood the world with the water of the Sanzu River of the underworld, Takeru Shiba, the 18th Shiba Clan leader, must gather his retainers again to fight back against the threat and protect the world. However, as this generation faces the toughest threat from the Gedoshu yet, a dark secret may cloud over the Shinkenger as the war rages onwards. Who is the villain Akumaro Sujigarano is a Gedoshu general. Previously sealed away within the bottom of the Sanzu River, the overflowing energy of Dokoku Chimatsuri due to a summer-increase in power gave him the energy to re-emerge on the surface. He is able to create monsters called Kirigami by performing actual kirigami, as well as has a specific army of Ayakashi loyal only to him. What did he do? Akumaro was originally sealed away within the bottom of the Sanzu River, but the overflowing energy of Dokoku Chimatsuri gave him the energy to re-emerge from it on the surface. He appears to side with Doukoku's conquest, but secretly held his own dark desires that he kept hidden from everyone else, to open a gate to Hell so he experience it firsthand. To achieve this, Akumaro began to target several specific "points" in Japan where the Ayakashi would generate fear so it would collect in the ground. Akumaro also obtained Dayu Usukawa's shamisen and Juzo Fuwa's sword Uramasa so he could force both of them to join with him in order to get what they want back. As the loss of Dayu and her shamisen becoming too unbearable, Dokoku emerged from the Sanzu River to take it back from Akumaro at risk of dying from rapid and severe dehydration. It is eventually revealed that Akumaro's plan was in fact to trigger several points of weakness in Japan which would ultimately open a gate to Hell and consume Earth and the Sanzu in the process. For that ends, he also created his greatest "weapon": Juzo Fuwa and his sword Uramasa, made from the souls of his family for the purpose of having a human/Gedou hybrid who could open the Hell gate and therefore unleash the horror upon the world. However, Akumaro's great plan also lead to his downfall: when finally giving Juzo his sword back to complete the gate, the fallen warrior slashed him with Uramasa, claiming that he knew of the souls of his family being in the sword long ago and chose to remain a Gedou to satisfy his desire to fight. With Akumaro rampaging, the Shinkengers put him down once, while his "second life" took everything that the six samurai had until a combination of all twelve of their Origami (the Samurai Ha-Oh combination armed with the Kyoryu Origami) finally put him down. In his last moments, Akumaro showed elation as he died, as he finally got the chance to see Hell in all of its glory as his body was destroyed. Mitigating Factors Like his western counterpart, Serrator, anything redeemable about Akumaro is non-existent to begin with. Like most typical power-hungry right hand man of any Sentai big bads, Akumaro schemes behind Dokuku's back and eluded punishment from the latter. A hedonistic sadist with symptoms of textbook sociopathy, Akumaro seeks to turn the human world into his own purgatorial paradise where he can enjoy seeing humans suffer to no end. The only Gedoshu who arguably rival his level of evil are Juzo Fuwa, the same person who betrayed him before he could achieve his lifelong dream, Oinogare, who abducts 30 schoolgirls with the intent of brutally murdering them in a ritual, and Utakasane, a mass soul devourer. Heinous Standards Akumaro's level of heinousness is taken to a rather cataclysmic scale. That is the idea of opening a portal to Hell to satisfy his desire to feed on the despair and suffering of humans—even though said opening would destroy both the human world and the Sanzu River. Additionally, he's responsible for turning Juzo Fuwa into the psychopathic swordsman of a killer he is now when he used the sword bestowed to him to kill his parents. Final Verdict Akumaro is basically a Super Sentai version of Quan Chi. An easy yes for the highest bidder. Category:Blog posts Category:Total Darkness Proposals